


Bee's Song in the Dark

by 13Shadowpixies



Series: To Cross The Finishline [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Attempt at a Music Video, Bee saves Sari, Goons are Idiots, Light Em Up!, Stingers, What else is new?, With Style!!!, fall out boy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 05:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6182338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13Shadowpixies/pseuds/13Shadowpixies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another oneshot from Fanfiction coinciding with "To Cross the Finishline."</p><p>Bee (Human, in Sara's Past during the race) saves Sara from bad guys I cut from original story. Didn't want to get rid of this beauty though!</p><p>This was made when Fall Out Boy's "Light Em Up" first aired.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bee's Song in the Dark

Bee's Song in the Dark

 

In the large room that was commonly held for the human Bots and Cons whenever they meet: the room was really big that had metal stairs on the sides leading up 4 floors to a balcony before the main office. At the bottom of the stairs was two large garage doors.

 

Sara was barely conscious with a man holding a gun to her head and over 30 guys surrounding them. Bee was pinned on the balcony with several guys holding him down and forcing him to look down below.

 

During the end of the struggle, one of the goons found a radio and popped on a CD: the song My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark by Fall Out Boy echoed over the room as the rest of the gang cheered in victory.

 

The ring leader made a mistake by saying something he shouldn't have about her.

 

Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh. Oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, whoa~

 

Bee struggled and got free, and ran to the railing before him.

 

Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh. Oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, whoa~

 

He grabbed the railing and flipped so he was upside down in a handstand. Using the momentum he pushed himself off in mid-air and landed on the ground in a low crouch with a hand on the ground, he glared ahead.

 

Bee charged forward and the goons lunged at him. Bee fought far 'beyond his years' as he expertly dodged all their moves and appeared to dance a little to the song as he did so, never once forgetting about Sara.

 

…Gonna need a spark to ignite

 

Bee looked at Sara, then the leader holding her.

 

My songs know what you did in the dark~

 

As that line played, he sighed just knowing he's gonna get an earful from Prime from what he's about to do next.

 

So light 'em up, up, up.

 

He brought his hand up to his face and the skin on his hand went semi-see-through, a light blue glow emanating from inside his hand, showing Cybertronian tech.

 

Light 'em up, up, up.

 

More importantly, the electricity for his stingers.

 

Light 'em up, up, up.

 

Everyone in the room fearfully watched as Bee was practically being electrocuted, but completely IMMUNE to the lightning enveloping him!

 

I'M ON  FIRE!!!

 

So light 'em up, up, up.

 

Light 'em up, up, up.

 

He did the same to his other hand and moved in a way making it look like he was dancing on the spot. 

 

Light 'em up, up, up 

 

The lightning becoming more and more in his control by the millisecond!

 

I'M ON  FIRE!!!

 

Some of the goons ran scared, the rest brought out their weapons.

 

Bee surrounded himself in lightning and bended it in a way to resemble whips. While doing that, he stayed in constant motion so he could keep the electricity flowing while in this body. He practically danced in place while he blocked all the bullets, but they just kept coming.

 

"Time for wheels on heels!" Just like Sari's shoes after her upgrade, Bee's shoes transformed a little so they resembled bad-ass Cybertronian-style rollerblades that power themselves.

 

He grabbed all lead pipes and crowbars they tried to use as weapons and yanked them from their arms. The goons started to gather around Sara as Bee rammed the pipes and crowbars into the ground forming a ring around them.

 

…In the dark (dark)

 

Then the song went to it's climax. Bee started to circle around the goons building up electricity the faster he went. At the last second, he grabbed Sara and leapt into the air, held her tightly in his arms as she understandably freaked out a little.

 

My songs know what you did in the dark

 

(My songs know what you did in the dark)

 

He whipped his hand towards the center and put his stingers to max.


End file.
